No Fear With You On The Murder Scene
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Kisame x Sakura...uses the lyrics.Give 'Em Hell, Kid...'This was something the three words he said connected to.In his kisses were love and in his unblinking eyes were raging hotintensity of desire.'Kisame has some fun beating up a playboy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, My Chemical Omance (Band), and Give 'Em Hell, Kid (the song.) So sad...**

**

* * *

**

**No Fear With You On The Murder Scene**

by: Theif of the Sand

**

* * *

Oh baby here comes the sound!  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?**

Oh baby here comes the sound!I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.Can we settle up the score? 

Kisame's blood began to bowl as he heard the scream of the male ninja that was eyeing his kunoichi! Kisame didn't even take out his Samahade, the blade that consumed chakra like the lustful bloodlust of a demon.

And he might as well be a demon. He couldn't wait to rip _his _neck off and feed it to the _shark._ A toothy smirk that said this-is-my-biggest-baddest-grin-and-I-can't-wait-to-hear-you-beg.

His eyes were wide. One hand was on the ground using it to balance him as he kicked the stupid Leaf jonin in his stomach and followed with that kick a slice to his shoulder as he would if he used a katana. His old Mist headband gleamed in the faint street lights, reflecting the Akatsuki cloak he wore. Kisame was a S-Class criminal and couldn't wait to fight. His blood was hot and **_boiling_**.

**Kisame:1-Playboy:-0**

The leaf jonin's senbon fell out of his mouth as he tried to retaliate clutching his stomach with one hand and thumbing a kunai with another.

Kisame took out a kunai and with his right and he aimed for the jonin's left arm. If only that poor soul could see what was coming to him. _Poor, poor, **playboy. **_

The jonin blocked the upcoming kuani with his right hand. Kisame smirked and with the other hand grabbed the man's back and spun him around implanting a kunai deliberately on the parallel spot of his diversion.

Blood spurted from his fresh wound. The sweet drug's salty smell flowing into Kisame's nose. His head felt like it was squeezing; similar to the rush of alcohol

**Kisame:2-Playboy-0**

The jonin pulled out to senbon and furiously attacked the Akatsuki member trying to hit all of his chakra points. Kisame deflected them with ease with his kuani in his left hand, he held it in a reversed grip.

With an enormous amount of speed he plunged in his chakra pits to add to the unreal strength he had and stabbed the poor man's neck.

_Well, serves you right. _Kisame pulled out a surplus amount of shruiken and started throwing at 'his' most direct areas; while the hopeless imbecile was struggling not to fall to his knees.. _Head, neck, chest, stomach,...groin. _

He jammed his elbow on the leaf ninja's spinal chord, Kisame could hear a crack. It hadn't broken yet...so the shark man could still have some fun.

The jonin's head was about to hit the solid concrete, but of course the shark-man decided against that decision. He gave the man his powerful left uppercut into his jaw. The man flew into the air landing on his back.

More blood spurted out of his mouth. **Kisame:3. Playboy: 0**

Kisame grinned devilishly as he heard the man's sounds of pain. Kisame turned to leave the man in pain, cold, alone and dying. _No one looks at Sakura, that way only **me!** _Another toothy grin appeared on his face. _And aren't I lucky?_

Kisame put his hand in the cloak, and ignored the sounds of the man squirming on the ground. He sighed out a drag of relief. _This man is troublesome._ He shook his head as if looking back on something.

The death wished figure on the ground slowly moved a hand up and with a raspy voice, coated in blood he tried to plea his innocence. "I-didn't-mean-to look at- Saku-!" The man was cut off a sharp kunai hitting him once more in the back.

Kisame's eyes were dark and they were filled with something worse than murderous intent. _The man tired to speak her name! He was the scum of the earth and he tried to speak her name! _A growl rose from the back of his throat. He took slow heartless steps towards the almost corpse.

He could smell the man's fear, and only an idiot would wonder why. He took out his sharkskin-blade and tapped it gently on the male's shoulder. Letting the blade get a taste of what's coming.

Kisame tore off the head of his enemy. It was a cold kill. No this was worse, to most this was defined as something basic: **overkill.**

Kisame could smell the fresh blood from his blade. The smell gave another numbing feeling to Kisame's head.

He rested the katana on his back and let out a sigh of relief. Thank Kami that Itachi had told him of this scum, **Gemna.** And thank Kami again for the Village Bloody in the Hidden Mist.

Ignoring the mess he made the Shark-man proceed to find the pink haired kunoichi and kiss the crap out of her, hopefully telling her like many times before but now orally that he loves her.

Another sigh. _Sakura._

Kisame stopped abruptly as he could sense two chakra signatures and relatively close, he got into his 'ready' stance, his feet were spread wide and his mighty weapon was held in front of him.

**_Chorus_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.**

_Fwish!_ The enemy (s) had thrown to kunai with exploding notes at him which had given' him the go signal to get his hide out of here.

His usual tactic would be to stay and fight but right now he needed to get near water, he needed his base for Ninjutsu.

He ran to the place where he and Itachi had previously fought here in Kohona. He heard the water rushing. _Music to his ears. _

Now that he had his water base Kisame stood on the water directing his chakra to his feet, balancing him. He prepared hand seals as a person jumped out of a bush with to knives that he wore on his knuckles, with the chakra irregularity he could sense a copy.

Kisame jumped back as the real person came up from a higher angular view. Performing the appropriate hand seals he yelled, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Technique)**!" A dragon shape made of water attacked the real person , ap huge amount of force rushing at the obvious shinobi, no doubt a Leaf-nin.

The person was flung into a tree as Kisame completed the jutsu. He heard more than one sickening cracks as he had at least dropped the tree population by seventeen.

Resisting the urge to gloat. He was unprepared for the next attack.

A kunai was flung at his shoulder emitting chakra slightly, the kunai hit its mark much to his dismay. He blocked the next wave of kunai with his Samahade.

Almost on reflex Kisame created a **Mizu Bunshin(Water Clone)** in his place he switched from the objects original place (oh, lets just say a tree?) and prepared his clone)mentally for an attack.

A girl with onyx hair and a skimpy dress shouted a familiar technique to him, **"Kishibari no Jutsu (Tree Bind Technique)**!" It was immediate that this person that was attacking his clone that was struggling in a tree bind sneering might he add, was indeed Yuuhi Kurenai. The rookie female jonin sensei of Kohona.

_Blasted female._

He used a jutsu that wouldn't have worked in _normal_ combat because of its requirements. Sighing Kisame sighed and used a basic Genjutsu. He 'poofed' behind Kurenai the crimson eyed kunoichi and rested a hand on her shoulder. "**Nemuri (Sleep)**." His attack had forced her into a deep slumber.

No doubt that her companion wouldn't come back for her he picked her up in a fireman-like pose. It looked like she had been in a battle from earlier, and most likely they walked upon a S - class criminal mutilating there beloved friend.

**You're Beautiful**

He slowly walked on the water as he looked down to see the girl he used to adore. But that was a past mistake. He no doubt loved her, but he wasn't in love like he was with the pink haired Haruno.

Still.

Kisame moved a strand of hair that had fallen in the front of her face. He moved the strand of hair tucking it behind her ear moving it ever so gently.

The blue man laid down the female as if he was presenting an offering to a monster. Depositing the gift then backing away with great anxiety.

"Ja ne, Kurenai." Kisame said leaving the female on the ground but not until he saw her shiver did he bring a blanket out of his pack. He laid the object on top of her as she slept somewhat peacefully battling her own inner demons.

He chuckled at the thought and turned to leave and walk the streets of Kohona. Maybe he would purchase some dango, Sake, or even stay at the hot springs. Have no fear the latter would defiantly warm him up. The wind was breezing past him sending shivers down his spine.

His desire for Sakura had grown immensely, he had proven to himself that he truly did love her. (Unlike his other _"relationships"_ with females.)

**Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day.  
Like the firing squad or the mess you made.  
Well don't I look pretty walking down the street.  
In the best damn dress I own?**

He had no trouble finding a secluded place to walk. Where n one would look at him with fear or suspicion. Kisame had always wondered where her house was so he decided today might be the day to look.

Kisame looked back on how he overfilled that playboy of a man. She had finally broken the walls of control she devised herself by making herself look so damn hot, and the caramel haired guy had to comment.

_Stupid playboy._

People still looked at him in a weird since no but his blue skin but for his clothes. His uniform. There was dried blood on his cloak and some that was still a fresh. Something stunk and it wasn't the rotting carcass but it was himself. When was his last bath? Three months ago.

Oh well.

**

* * *

**Kisame's body was sore on almost every inch of his flesh from hard work at Akatsuki, so when he slipped into the water he muttered a sigh of relief. He had taken off his ninja headband, and everyone could see his dark blue hair that defied gravity. 

The only _everyone _he hoped for was Haruno Sakura, her unusual opptoemistoc laugh always got me in heart. Her arrows seemed to hit the mark ever time. What else could you want more in life?

"Sakura." Kisame whispered into the night he looked up at the stars that his cherry blossom so enjoyed. Hid back was to the hot stone. The more he kept thinking about Sakura the more his heart clenched he missed her, he loved her. Oh where was his Sakura. And the feeling in his chest had grown tighter ever since I got into Kohona.

**If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.**

He recollected his thoughts on Sakura when he first had his crush on her when was she was "the package" and had to be delivered to Itachi. It was a two month mission she was supposed to be used as bait, they sort of warmed up to each other. But needless they acted like a teenager with a crush, each to nervous and red that there faces would make a cherry look pale.

The girl was of a capable rank jonin nineteen years old and was the apprentice of Tsunade. (He learned that after she almost killed Sasori with her punch of death.-Yes, the one Naruto loathes.) She was younger at the time but love had no limits. She even cut her hair for him, but either way it didn't matter.

Somehow they didn' t want to fall in love. One was Akatsuki the bad guys, and the other was Kohona shinobi the supposable the good-guys.

But either way love has no boundaries. He wondered if she ever thought of more than the kisses they would share, maybe sometime she would mature slightly and take it to third base. _Waiting is so troublesome. _He shook his head.

But really I think every guy that has a girlfriend would agree doesn't it feel different when you kiss someone you love other than kissing some person off the street who only seemed interested in, money.

**Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say  
We are young and we don't care.  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair.  
We never wanted it to be this way.  
For all our lives.  
Do you care at all?**

And another thing Kisame was sure of sitting in the hot springs he needed Sakura. She was the drug he was so fondly addicted to. Yes, he was sure he _needed_ Sakura.

Getting out of the comforting water and changing into his Akatsuki clothes he looked for Sakura's address. After finding it almost instantly he knocked on her door.

The door opened after the second knock and without a word Kisame crashed his lips on Sakura's. He didn't care if ANBU were watching this, nor did he care if "innocent", little children found them kissing to.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and he pushed her closer to him with one hand, the other tangles in her silky rosetta hair.

He licked her bottom lip and asked her for permission to deepen' the kiss. She obliged, opening her mouth wider.

It was a strange sensation as his tongue stroked her she could almost feel herself fall onto the groung, but Kisame held her up with his hand. He shut the door with his foot to bring her to the couch. When they finally sat down the two gasped for air.

"Kisame-"

Kisame touched her lips with his calloused human felt hands, he cut her off by another kiss. But this one was deep and it had that little spark that something his earlier kiss today had as well. It wasn't lust, nor anything connected to an ice cold block. This was something the three words he said connected to. In his kisses were love and in his unblinking eyes were raging hot-intensity of **_desire._**

**_Chorus_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.**

* * *

**Me: Yay! That took me so long to write! I really wanted to write a Kisame x Sakura Fic for a long time, but I still liked the idea of Kisame x Kurenai too so I added a _little_ of that in there.**

**Oh, I would love to take requests! I'll even do a fic. kind of sytled like this! (you know with the lyrics and all.) Well I have fun Writing them so...Ja ne!**


End file.
